Alphabet des Sentiments
by LuLu's Warudo
Summary: [Recueil] Recueil de Drabbles qui a pour but de traiter un sentiment ou une émotion à chaque écrit. Hélas l'Alphabet ne sera pas complet parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de mots correspondant à ma thématique au delà de la lettre V. En tout cas j'espère que le principe vous plaira!
1. Affectif

**Drabble #1 : **Lettre A

 **Emotion ou Sentiment :** Affection

 **Personnage : **Jonathan Joestar

* * *

 _Je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment d'avoir été délaissé_

 _Dans ma famille, j'ai toujours été couvert d'amour_

 _Autant par mon Père que par Danny_

 _Bien entendu, je n'oublie pas les majordomes qui eux aussi m'ont partagé leur affection_

 _C'est pourquoi je veux leur en rendre_

 _D'une part pour les remercier_

 _Et d'une autre parce qu'on m'a toujours dit de prouver à ceux qui m'entourent que je les aime_

 _Je les chéris chaque jours comme si c'était le dernier_

 _pour ne pas regretter_


	2. Bienheureux

**Drabble #2: ** Lettre B

 **Emotion ou Sentiment :** Bonheur

 **Personnage : **Erina Pendleton

* * *

 _Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça_

 _Un sentiment qui me faisait vivre_

 _Un sentiment qui me tirait vers le haut_

 _Un sentiment positif_

 _J'espère que ce bonheur ne prendra jamais fin_

 _Que je serais à jamais dans ses bras_

 _Qu'il soit aussi heureux avec moi_

 _Que notre futur soit aussi beau que ce présent_

 _Tu me comble de bonheur Jonathan..._

 _Merci..._


	3. Charmé

**Drabble #3** **:** Lettre C

 **Emotion ou Sentiment** **:** Charmée

 **Personnage** **:** Mariah

* * *

 _Dio_

 _Cet homme,_

 _Rien que de penser à lui tout mon corps en frémis de plaisir._

 _Il est l'homme parfait,_

 _L'idéal de toutes les femmes autant physiquement que mentalement_

 _Il est si beau_

 _Si intelligent_

 _Si puissant_

 _Légèrement âgé, ce qui ne me déplait pas_

 _Son corps musculeux est magnifiques_

 _Son visage est si attirant_

 _Son air hautain et méprisant_

 _Je n'ai plus les mots pour le décrire_

 _Je suis juste tombée sous son charme_


	4. Dégoûté

**Drabble #4** **:** Lettre D

 **Emotion ou Sentiment** **:** Dégoût

 **Personnage** **:** Reimi Sugimoto

* * *

 _Du dégoût_

 _C'est ce que j'éprouve pour celui qui m'a assassinée_

 _Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est lui faire ressentir toutes les atrocités qu'il a faite_

 _Qu'il sache à quel point c'est dégueulasse de découvrir le cadavre de ses proches_

 _Egorgés,_

 _Les tripes à l'air,_

 _La langue coupée,_

 _Avec un membre en moins,_

 _Baignant dans leur propre sang..._

 _Mais ce qui me répugne au plus haut point_

 _C'est qu'il tue des enfants et des animaux sans hésitations_

 _Juste pour son intérêt malsain_

 _..._

 _Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser_

 _J'en ai la nausée..._


	5. Embarrassé

**Drabble #5** **:** Lettre E

 **Emotion ou Sentiment** **:** Embarassé

 **Personnages** **:** Koichi Hirose/ Yukako Yamagishi

* * *

 _Ils étaient tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre_

 _Collés,_

 _Ne pouvant plus se séparer_

 _Yukako et lui se sentaient comme baignés dans une bulle de bonheur_

 _La brune s'était assoupie_

 _Le lycéen la regardait intensément_

 _la trouvant magnifique dans son sommeil_

 _A cet instant il eut une envie irrésistible..._

 _Embrasser son amante_

 _ce qu'il fit sans vraiment hésiter_

 _Il se sentait comme un petit délinquant d'un côté_

 _mais d'un autre il adorait embrasser les douces lèvres de sa compagne_

 _Il allait répéter son action quand au moment crucial la brune ouvrit les yeux_

 _Koichi se retira immédiatement, rosé par la honte_

 _Ce plaisir coupable lui aura causé sa perte..._

 _Et pour ne pas arranger les choses Yukako trouvait ça mignon_

 _Pauvre Koichi!_


	6. Fascination

**Drabble #6** **:** Lettre F

 **Emotion ou Sentiment** **:** Fasciné

 **Personnage** **:** Terence D'Arby

* * *

 _Vous savez pourquoi j'ai été au service de DIO?_

 _Simplement parce qu'il me fascinait_

 _Une telle beauté_

 _Une telle prestance_

 _Une telle puissance_

 _..._

 _Je ne pouvais que l'admirer_

 _Me considérer comme inférieur à ses côtés_

 _Certains ont été charmés et sont prêts à se sacrifier pour lui_

 _Mais moi non,_

 _C'est simplement parce que j'admire cet homme que je me suis joint à lui_

 _Ah,DIO..._


	7. Galvanisé

**Drabble #7** **:** Lettre G

 **Emotion ou Sentiment** **:** Galvanisé

 **Personnage** **:** Johnny Joestar

* * *

 _J'ai toujours aimé les chevaux_

 _Ces animaux sont incroyables_

 _Pourquoi sont-ils exploités par les humains à votre avis?_

 _Pour leur puissance,_

 _leur endurance,_

 _leur loyauté,_

 _leur confiance._

 _Ce sont de brave bêtes_

 _Ils méritent plus que d'être utilisés comme un moyen de transport_

 _Ils ont besoin d'amour_

 _de tendresse_

 _de soins_

 _tout comme nous._

 _Ils sont comme nous_

 _C'est pourquoi je suis devenu jockey,_

 _simplement par passion pour ces créatures..._


	8. Hargneux

**Drabble #8** **:** Lettre H

 **Emotion ou Sentiment** **:** Hargneux

 **Personnage** **:** Okuyasu Nijimura

* * *

 _Il était considéré comme stupide_

 _idiot_

 _con_

 _sans cervelle_

 _En bref, il était perçu comme un gars qui agissait_

 _et pas un gars qui réfléchissait_

 _Et il était vrai qu'il n'utilisait pas beaucoup ses neurones_

 _Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas les capacités intellectuelles pour agir de manière censée_

 _Hélas_

 _Okuyasu ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts_

 _Il avait sans cesse ce besoin de taper les autres_

 _de déverser sa haine inutilement_

 _Son frère est mort_

 _Son père est un monstre_

 _Comment voulez-vous qu'il ait une once de normalité après ça?_

 _Malgré ce côté agressif ,_

 _tout cet acharnement dans le vide._

 _On l'aime quand même_


	9. Insensible

**Drabble #9** **:** Lettre I

 **Emotion ou Sentiment** **:** Insensible

 **Personnage** **:** Jotaro Kujo

* * *

 _Insensible_

 _C'est ce qu'on pourrait croire en le voyant_

 _Il n'avait jamais d'autres expressions que l'indifférence_

 _Il avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement_

 _Sa mère risquait d'y laisser sa vie mais lui,_

 _tabassait ses ennemis sans aucune vergogne et sans aucun plaisir_

 _même si au fond de lui tout un tas de sentiments fusaient_

 _son visage ne les exprimait pas_

 _du moins pas correctement_

 _Il est assez rare de le voir sourire ou pleurer_

 _Il fait toujours la gueule et ses sourcils imposants sont toujours froncés_

 _Cette expression d'indifférence..._

 _C'est ce que Jolyne détestait plus que tout chez son père_


	10. Joyeux

**Drabble #10** **:** Lettre J

 **Emotion ou Sentiment** **:** Joie

 **Personnage** **:** Smokey Brown

* * *

 _Avant j'étais un gamin qui vivait dans la pauvreté,_

 _un gamin sans famille qui volait pour survivre._

 _J'étais souvent maltraité par les forces de l'ordre à cause de ma couleur de peau_

 _on me traitait de vermine,_

 _de sous race_

 _de petite merde sans avenir._

 _Jusqu'au jour où cet homme m'a sauvé alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire_

 _Joseph Joestar_

 _J'étais tellement heureux et soulagé à cet instant_

 _Il m'a fait découvrir une autre vie_

 _Quelque chose de stable, de rassurant_

 _Un endroit ou j'étais accepté pour ce que je suis vraiment_

 _C'est ainsi que j'ai pu avoir un avenir stable_

 _Grace à Joseph Joestar_

 _Cet homme qui m'a apporté toute cette bonne humeur_

 _Cette joie de vivre que je n'avais pas auparavant_


	11. Libre

**Drabble #11** **:** Lettre L

 **Emotion ou Sentiment** **:** Libre

 **Personnage** **:** Jolyne Kujo

* * *

 _Depuis que je suis entrée dans cette prison infernale_

 _Je ne rêve que d'elle_

 _De la Liberté_

 _Enfermée pour un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis_

 _Prise pour cible à cause de mon nom_

 _Tout ça parce que mon foutu père est redouté par n'importe quel manieur de stand_

 _Mais bon,_

 _Je dois continuer à me battre contre les autres_

 _me battre contre la justice_

 _Pour enfin atteindre mon rêve_

 _Cette Liberté_

 _J'espère au moins ne pas l'obtenir par le biais de la mort..._


End file.
